Love Songs, Sort Of
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: A collection of song fics based around the relationship between Jade and Tori. Rated T. One shots.
1. Bruises

_**Welcome to **_**Love Songs, Sort Of**_** . A collection of random jori related song fics, I have a lot of song fic ideas so I'm just going to make an entire story dedicated to them. Each story will have a different rating, and it will be stated at the beginning along with the song that inspired it.**_

_**xxx**_

_**Bruises (Train)**_

_**Jade and Tori meet again after 10 years.**_

_**Rated T.**_

_**One Shot.**_

Tori hadn't been back to California for longer than a night in years. Not since she took the first plane out to New York. She couched surfed for a 8 months before she got a record deal, couch surfed another two months before she landed her own apartment and got a mattress to put in the corner and some clothes to hang and fold up in the closet. She'd never been one to have more clothes than she'd needed.

But she was back in California, sitting at the Jet Brew next to her old high school waiting for the school to open. She'd been invited by Sikowitz to help judge some competition for his students. She was barely awake, like she always was, because she'd stayed up all night in her hotel penning new song lyrics and hosting a midnight live chat, not going to bed until 7 am and waking up roughly around five pm, but as soon as a familiar body stepped up in front of her she was wide awake.

"Jade."

She looked almost the same, a little older, a little taller but still the same. She was still beautiful. Her hair still had a few blue streaks but it was longer and straightened, framing her face. She was in a pair of tight black jeans, a black tank top and a leather jacket that bunched at the elbow. Her makeup was lighter, but still pretty dark. Her eyebrow still had a half ring through it and she had the stud in her nose. Her fingers were wrapped around a Jet Brew cup, drumming against the sides of it as she stared at Tori.

"Tori." She pulled out the chair, revealing that she still had the rebel star tattoo on her forearm, "it's nice to see you." She sat down and placed her coffee cup on the table.

"You too." Tori replied, smiling at Jade and sitting up slightly, "How are you? how are your kids? And Beck?"

"I'm good, just wrapped my third movie-well third I've directed. My kids are good. My oldest just turned five. The other is three now." She pulls her phone from her pocket and shows Tori a picture of two pale kids with brown hair, the oldest has Jade's blue-green eyes and the youngest Beck's deep brown eyes, "Beck left about two years ago, went back to Canada."

"That's too bad." Tori tried to sound like she meant it, she doubted Jade noticed that she didn't mean it. Jade forced a small smile before she sipped her coffee and glanced out the window where the sun rise.

"How is she?" Jade managed to ask.

"Happy with some plastic surgeon, I heard they're living in Manhattan." Tori replied, "she left a few years ago, after a year-long affair with him. Guess he's got a big dick or something." Tori picked up her cup and took a long sip from the cup.

"So Sikowitz invite you here too?" Jade glanced down at her phone, scowled, and flipped it so the screen was on the table.

Tori's mouth pulled up into a smile and she ducked her head, nodded, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Jade smiled at her when she met her gaze, and reached across the table to tuck a piece of Tori's hair behind her ear that had fallen, her fingers lingered for a moment before she sat back down.

"I haven't been back here in almost ten years." Tori mused.

"It's already been ten years? Damn." Jade picked up her phone and pocketed it, standing up and grabbing her coffee, "come on, lets walk over together. I don't wanna risk my car in that parking lot."

"Okay." Tori whispered, grabbing her cup and standing as well. They chatted as they walked, and in the five minutes it took to reach the school they had decided while they were famous that had utterly boring lives.

"I mean being on tour I pretty much slept through all day light hours and I stayed up until five. I still can't sleep right." Tori groaned, pulling open the door for Jade. They both paused inside to look around at the school. The graffiti was still the same, but there was a new addition in the hallway. A glass case full of locker doors, when they stepped up to it it didn't take long to find their lockers.

At the very top Tori's locker door was lit up beside Jade's locker, still covered in scissors and painted black. Their names were beneath them along with _actor and director_ _2013 _under Jade's and _actor and musical artist 2013_ under Tori's. Cat's was beside Jade's beneath it read _Broadway 2013_, Beck's was beside her's with the word _actor 2013 _beneath it. Robbie's sat below theirs with the word _comedian 2013, _and Andre's _producer 2013_. Trina's was there too, a giant mirror with mini-bulbs and her name over it in bejeweled pink letters. Below her name was _comedian-2012. _

Tori pulled out her phone and took a picture of it that she planned on tweeting at some point. Jade took a picture, too, and then they wandered on. The school was pretty much the same, not that it was shocking, but walking through the halls was startling, ten years but it was like no time had passed and they were still in high school, still students with wide eyes and promising futures. But they weren't.

Tori held the door to the Black Box open for Jade and followed her inside. There were kids running around and setting up. Sikowitz was on the stage yelling at some kids, and a few seats were filled with lazy kids who were texting. A large table sat up in the front, it had 9 chairs sitting at it, a few were already filled.

Jade stopped short and Tori bumped into her, grabbing Jade's shoulder to steady herself and then she turned to the table. Beck was sitting at the end beside Andre, there was a blonde woman beside him sitting in one of the theater chairs. From the rock on her finger Tori guessed this was his fiancé or wife.

"Jade! Tori! You're here!" Sikowitz yelled from the stage. Tori stepped up beside Jade, grabbed her hand and tugged her into motion once more, "sit on the end there." He pointed to the two chairs farthest away from Andre and Beck. Tori forced Jade into the chair beside her and sat down.

Andre came over to talk to them, giving them each a hug, and then returned to his seat. A bouncing, bubbly Cat showed up next and sat beside Tori, after crushing the pair in a hug, and she dragged Robbie down next to her. Trina showed up to, and it was shocking to see her-well shocking for everyone but Robbie and Tori. She was in a pair of jeans, a baggy tshirt, some converse that were on their last steps, and her hair was hanging around her head like she hadn't done more than brushed it.

"Hey sis!" She greeted, giving Tori a one-armed hug before she took a seat next to Robbie, "quit staring Jade, it's weird." By the time the talent competition and the voting was over Tori was wide awake while the others were dragging their feet. They all said tired goodbyes and crawled into their cars while Tori and Jade walked back to Jet Brew.

"So where's your car?" Jade asked, stopping in front of her car.

"I don't have one, I was just going to get a taxi." Tori replied, "after I get another cup of coffee."

"I've got to go get my kids and put them to bed, but I can make you coffee." Jade offered, lingering half in her car, she locked eyes with Tori and Tori felt like she really was back in high school, back in the days of sneaking off to Jade's house, or the janitor's closet, or anywhere and just being together. Just the promising stare Jade had made Tori's heart jump.

"Sure." Tori smiled and stepped off the curb, opening the passenger seat door, she slipped into the seat and pulled on her seat belt. Half way to Jade's house, her kids asleep in the backseat, she reached over and took Tori's hand. Tori laced her fingers through Jade's and smiled at her.

"I still can't believe he cheated on you." Tori muttered, "What an ass."

"We picked assholes." Jade agreed, Tori smiled and sipped at the beer Jade had given her, "I'm really glad I ran into you. I missed you so much, Tori." Tori leaned closer to Jade and tucked her hair behind her ear, her fingers lingered.

"I missed you, Jade, but I had to leave. I couldn't sit around and watch you with him." Jade reached up and cupped Tori's hand, pulling her closer and kissing her softly. Tori set her beer on the table without breaking the kiss and pushed Jade back against the couch. Jade pulled Tori over with her.

Around 3 am Jade was fully asleep. Her hair was fanned across her pillow, her sheets were tangled around her limbs and her chest was moving up and down in a slow rhythm. Tori was shimmying into her jeans next to the bed as quietly as possible. She watched Jade's face twist into something horrifying for a fraction of a second before the muscles in her face relaxed again. Tori sighed softly, she pulled her jeans back off and crawled into the bed beside Jade, pulling what she could of the sheets up before she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

_**Let's do this soon again, ten years is that what it's been? Can't believe how time flies by Leaving you makes me wanna cry. These bruises make for better conversation loses the vibe that separates it's good to let you in again you're not alone in how you've been e**__**verybody loses, we all got bruises. We all got bruises.**_


	2. Clarity

**Clarity (Zedd)**

**They shouldn't work but they do. Tori/Jade. Rated T.**

_**If our loves insanity why are you my clarity?**_

Everything about us should be wrong, we should never work. Who am I kidding? We don't work, we don't function. We were on fire and kept fanning the flames but the fire burned us down, long gone are the drunken nights spent tugging at clothes, mouths locked, hands in a wild frenzy to find soft warm skin.

Early morning hours spent slowly exploring every inch of each others bodies in the dusky glow of sunrise. I have her body mapped in my mind; I know every curve and every indentation, every freckle and every scar.

But we can't keep doing this so in the mornings we'd go our separate ways. I walk through the day in a fuzz, the world blurs around me, I exist without really existing, trying to keep a hold of reality, and myself, but I've been lost for so long I don't even remember who I am.

I sit in class and stare at the board, there's a lesson going on, something about subtext, but I can't even pretend I'm paying any attention, I'm not going to remember any of this once the bell rings, so I don't even bother. She's not here, we haven't seen her in two days, and nobody knows where she is or what's wrong.

When she's not around nothing is in focus, everything seems to be pointless. When she's around the world has meaning, purpose, I'm no longer just existing. I need her, she's this essential part of me that makes me who I am, no matter how much I wished I could be me on my own.

She's still not at school by 7th period, she hasn't answered texts, and they're all going to see her. I'm not. I drive home, trying to focus on the world, on anything that isn't her, but I can't. I haven't seen her in a month, except for at school, she refuses to talk to me or acknowledge my existence. I miss her soft warm fingers and the way she'd smile at me, just for me, in secret when nobody else was looking.

I'm alone when I get home, I always am, and I head straight for my bedroom. I find my bottle from under the bed, open it and pour myself a glass of whiskey before re-stashing the bottle. I grab my notepad and try writing something, but nothing is coming to me. Nothing but that last night, two weeks ago.

It felt different, she was slower, more patient, she ran her hands across every bit of my body, as if savoring it for the last time, which I know now that she was, because she was done with this but didn't bother to tell me. I tip the glass up and swallow, I swallow a lot of air and it hurts the back of my throat, my eyes water and burn, I take another sip, and then I put the whiskey away, its just not worth it tonight.

My dad stumbles in around 7:30, already a drunk mess, and passes out in his room, I can hear him snoring when I go to the kitchen to get water. There's a knock on the door while I'm pouring and I spot her car in my driveway. With a sigh I put the water aside and shuffle to the door.

When I pull the door open she's on the other side, hand poised to knock. Her eyes are puffy and her nose, she swipes at her face with the back of her hand and bites her lip, "I need…" she whispers, she's scared, nervous. Good.

I wait, enjoying the look of pain on her face, and then I step aside and let her in. I shut the door behind her and start to motion toward my bedroom. She grabs my shirt and drags me forward, roughly kissing me, shoving me up against the door as she tugs at my shirt. I grab her hips and push her back toward my bedroom, casting the shirt aside.

She fumbles with the door to my bedroom while I pop the button on her jeans and slid the zipper. When the door opens I push her inside, shutting the door while she steps out of my jeans, pulling my face back to hers and kissing me with fervor.

I pull her tank top off as she unzips my dress, pushing it down off my shoulders, breaking the kiss so she can throw the tank top aside and she pulls me back once more, hands exploring me like her life depended on it. I unhook her bra and push her back onto the bed; she drags me down with her.

"I need you Jade." She whispers, I pause, hovering above her. She looks so scared, of what I'm not sure, but she made my heart skip a beat with those words.

"I need you, Tori." I whisper in reply, leaning down and kissing her slowly, savoring the warmth of her kiss, as her hands coast down my spine, stopping to pop my bra, and travel down to cup my ass and down my thighs, she holds them tight and rolls us over so she's lying between my thighs. She pulls my bra off and tosses it aside, her eyes take me in hungrily and tenderly at the same time, I've got no clue how she does it, but she does. I feel loved and wanted all at the same time, it's a wonderful feeling.

This time is different from all the rest, her hands are slow and her movements tender, and time seems to slow down as we stare into each others eyes and explore each others skin. It's like we're relearning each other all over again and everything feels so much better. When I'm with her the fog seems to clear away and I fall into her presence, I fall into her, and everything just makes sense.

I wake up as the sun is rising and creating a dusty orange haze through my room that makes her skin look like its glowing. I trace the curve of her hip with my finger tip, and the curve of her spine, which wakes her up slowly. I lean in and kiss the back of her neck, putting an arm across her hip; she takes my hand and laces her fingers through it, leaning back against my chest. Her hair gets in my face, but I don't care, I'm just happy to be laying here with her in my arms.

"We shouldn't work." She murmurs, "but we do and who am I to argue anymore." I kiss the back of her shoulder and pull her closer, sleep forcing its way back into my head. I feel her shift, pulling my arm tighter, and then I fall asleep.

_**Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why.**_


End file.
